A Wolf's Song
by RiverStorm16
Summary: Magic is evil and never to be trusted, so why was Fenris falling for Hawke, a mage? The story of the Champion and his elven lover. Cover image is not mine I found it in a google search and couldn't fine the artists name sadly.
1. Chapter 1

**So my absolute favorite character in Dragon Age 2 is Fenris which is why he is also my favorite romance. I know there is probably a million Hawke and Fenris stories out there and I have done my best to make mine go beyond what the game shows us. So I hope you all enjoy.**

Fenris sat quietly in the shadows, breathing in the evening air. Lowtown was so peaceful at night despite the days activates still lingering in the air and the occasional thief trying to rob the foolish. Kirkwall was unlike Tevinter, even though he had lived here for awhile it was still strange to Fenris. The people here were kinder, or at least pretended to be, no on looked down on him as a slave, it was exhilarating.

"Fenris"

the elf turned to see Anso approaching him, the dwarf still looking like he was ready to jump out of his skin. He wished he didn't have to rely on someone like Anso, but he had little connections in Kirkwall and had to make due with what he had.

"You found someone?" Fenris presumed.

"A lad and three companions took the job, they are heading over now" Anso reported.

"Thank you, this is all the coin I can spare for you" Fenris said, pressing a few coins in the dwarf's hand before turning to leave.

Although these anonymous people were doing the job for him he still had to make sure they remained alive. Fenris climbed a roof that overlooked the clearing where his group was entering. He couldn't clearly see faces from where he was, but he could tell there were two men, and a dwarf and a woman dressed in a guard uniform. They seemed a good group as far as Fenris could tell and with any luck he might not have to interfere at all.

But the elf was surprised at how many hunters had come to the house after the group went in. Fenris could see more soldiers in the streets near the square, too much for this group to handle both. Fenris cursed quietly as he climbed down to go deal with the hidden group.

 **DA~~~ DA~~~ DA~~~ DA~~~ DA~~~**

"An empty chest, who put us up to this?!"

Ginyc Hawke closed the hallow chest and turned to his companions, "we can't do anything else other than tell Anso."

"We should be careful leaving. We could run into…" Aveline started to say, but paused when they were met by a large group with weapons pointed at them, "trouble."

"You just had to say something" Varric sighed.

Though there were a lot it didn't take the team long to take them down. Even though Hawke had only known Varric for a week and Aveline for a year he could easily fight with them like he did with Carver. Growing up and learning to fight Ginyc quickly figured out how his siblings fought until they had their own silent system.

The first time the brothers had fought without Bethany was almost foreign to them. And with their sister gone the tension between the two had only become worse.

"Watch your spells brother, you almost hit me" Carver growled when the fighting was done.

"I couldn't hit you if I tried, this is not the time to fight" Ginyc replied.

The group was just leaving when a man stopped them and he didn't look like he was going to let them go. Ginyc tensed for another fight when a solider stumbled in with a huge whole in his chest, collapsing a moment later with a few weak words spoken.

"Your men are dead and your trap has failed" said a deep voice as a stranger stepped into the clearing, gauntleted hands shining with fresh blood, "I suggest running back to your master while you can."

As the stranger stepped into the light Ginyc noticed a flash of green eyes hidden behind snow white hair. Those eyes burned with such hatred Ginyc was drawn to find out what could make them like that. He also took note of the pointed ears, an elf. He only noticed the strange tattoo's on the elf's skin when they glowed a white blue making his fist go right through the man's body, ripping his heart right from his chest. The action was so sudden it surprised even Ginyc.

"I am not a slave" the elf growled as the man collapsed at his feet. There was a few moments of silence before the elf looked up at them, the anger starting to dim in his eyes, "I apologize, when I asked Anso to provide a distraction for the hunters I had no idea they'd be so numerous."

"So then who were those guys, and who are you?" Ginyc asked.

"My name is Fenris. These men were bounty hunters seeking to recover a Magister's lost property, namely myself" the elf explained.

Ginyc instantly felt sympathy, being a slave must be horrible, "well if they were really trying to capture you I'm glad I could kill the bastards."

Fenris seemed surprised at that response, I have met few in my travels who have sought anything more than personal gain. If I may ask, what was in the chest?"

"Nothing" Ginyc replied, hearing the elf sigh as he continued, "you know you didn't need to lie if you wanted my help."

"That remains to be seen" Fenris said as he bent down to look through the fallen man's armor, "it's as I thought, my former master is in the city. I know you have questions but I must confront him and I will need your help."

"Wait, let me get this straight, you lead me into _your_ ambush and now you want my help just like that?" Ginyc questioned.

"If you had known your part before would you have agreed to play it?"

Ginyc was about to snap something, but realized that Fenris had a point.

"Point taken. Fine I'll help you."

Fenris promised to repay him and gave him instructions to get to the mansion before dashing off, leaving the group to talk.

"You'd really just help this stranger without question?" Aveline asked.

"He's desperate, maybe we can bring him peace if we help kill his master" Ginyc replied.

"One day your kindness will be your undoing" Carver said as the group made their way to Hightown.

 **So a little slow to start out but I promise it will pick up soon just give it a chance to. Please leave a review and tell me if I did good with the characters and what you think so far. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Fenris felt so foolish. He had trusted this complete stranger to help him take down the evil mage that was his master only to find this man was a mage as well. He was starting to believe it was a curse, that he would always be around magic no matter how many miles he ran. When he brought up the issue the man seemed to become rather defensive.

"I imagine I appear ungrateful. If so I apologize for nothing could be further from the truth. Here is all the coin I have as I promised. I think I will remain here for a time in case Denarius wishes to claim his mansion back."

"You must be a special elf if he's been chasing you all this time" Hawke said.

"It's not me, but the markings on my skin. Lyrium, burned into my flesh with power Denarius required of his pet. And now he seeks his investment, even if he must rip it from my corpse."

"Such a waste of a perfectly handsome elf" Hawke said, giving Fenris a wink.

Fenris was surprised at the comment. He had often attracted the attention of Denarius's guests to which resulted in them being allowed to enjoy Fenris if his master had been in a good mood. They had called him handsome before, but there was only lust behind those words. But behind Hawke's words was a true curiosity, it made Fenris blush slightly as he gave a nervous laugh.

"Command me what to do and it shall be done. I could use a little adventure after all my years of running."

 **DA~~~DA~~~DA~~~DA~~~DA~~~**

"Ginyc"

Ginyc sighed as he closed his favorite book, the one possession he brought from Ferelden, and looked over to Carver, who had been watching him for awhile.

"Carver"

"Were you…did you really…" Carver stammered, unable to form a sentence.

"I've hardly heard you at loss for words brother, but I cannot answer unless you ask."

"Were you…flirting with that elf?"

"Merill? I admit she's pretty enough…"

"No, no the other one that we met last week with the lyrium tattoos."

"Fenris you mean? What of him?

"Were you…flirting with him?"

Ginyc couldn't help smiling, "why? Did you want to a go at him?"

"Maker no!" Carver exclaimed, wrinkling his nose in disgust.

"I'm not sure why you are so surprised about this, you already know I prefer men. I feel like there is more to your question though."

"There's always more to it. But I said I would stand by you and I'm keeping my word."

"Good, I'll keep the flirting to a minimum then."

"Much appreciated."

 **DA~~~DA~~~DA~~~DA~~~DA~~~**

Fenris ran a hand over the dusty wine bottle. It was the same wine that he would pour for his master's guests. The fact that he could freely drink from the bottle now just proved how much had really changed. There was no sweetness in the wine, much like the man who loved the taste.

Hawke sat patiently as he took a sip, taking a few moments to let the taste wash over him, "Denarius used to have me pour this for his guests. He relished in the way my appearance frightened them."

"I can't imagine why they'd be put off" Hawke smiled.

Fenris was once again surprised by the flattery. He could not remember the last time he'd gotten an actual compliment.

"You say what's on your mind, I'll give you that" Fenris replied.

As he took another sip of wine the memories brought up suddenly enraged him, causing him to smash the bottle again the opposite wall, painting it with the staining liquid.

"You could have offered me a glass" Hawke whined.

"There's more if you're really interested" Fenris replied.

"But how else will you redecorate the walls?"

Fenris couldn't help laughing a bit. It had been so long since he'd laughed, actually laughed. It felt almost foreign to hear it. Fenris looked at Hawke, suddenly wanting to know more about him. Hawke, like Fenris, had been running, from different reasons, but running all the same. Listening to him talk about his journey to Kirkwall was almost relaxing to the elf.

There was something about Hawke that was calming to Fenris. He felt almost safe with him around. Fenris forgot for a moment that this man in front of him was a mage and just took the time to observe him.

Hawke's skin looked much darker in the firelight, making his deep blue eyes stand out that much more. Fenris liked the tan to Hawke's skin, most likely developed from being outside most of the time. The red tattoos decorating Hawke's face had always stood out next to his raven black hair, making him intimidating to most people, but intriguing to Fenris.

When Hawke finally departed Fenris was left with his thoughts. It was obvious the man was interested in him, he was no stranger to those attracted to him. What caught the elf off guard was the lack of lust in Hawke's eyes. He had seemed genuinely interested in Fenris.

But despite all that he still was hesitant to flirt back because of the danger. If he allowed someone in and his master came back…it wouldn't end well. There was also the issue of Hawke being a mage. Fenris had already seen the kindness that the man displayed to anyone and everyone. Fenris swore never to trust a mage again, but Hawke was different.

He had noticed that the healer mage seemed interested in Hawke though. Maybe they would connect and Fenris would no longer be plagued by these confusing thoughts and feelings.


End file.
